


Thirst for Knowledge

by PrislyDawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: And knowledge is power....Is what you thought when you were alive, working so hard to satisfy your curiosity and get results. It ended up killing youNow in Hell, no longer you are a woman of science but instead a witch of I. M. P.Having only one book though isn't enough, so you have to get to the source if you truly want to satiate your thirst. Even if it means dealing with a feathery, privileged asshole.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Thirst for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted a witch and this came out. Feel free to ask questions or correct my grammar

_"I can't move...."_ You said to yourself internally as your body was completely exhausted of any energy you had. All you could do now was think to yourself as your will and determination to finish your research made you stay awake. 

You know that it will take a few hours before someone will come and find you. You could take a nap.... but still, there was this feeling to stay awake and think. Your only light was your computer screen giving a soft glow to the room, it reminded you of the sun that you barely see nowadays. 

You hate this, you want to move, finish what you started and achieve your team's- well now, your dream. You miss them, their dorky smiles, inside jokes that no one else can get and the overall companionship. Now you saw a few posts of the remaining members living happily with a family or another group they were oh so cheerful to join. 

If you could clench your fist, you would but your hand only twitched. You... can't be dying right? It seems like you were. You skipped a few meals and hours of rest but this couldn't be your limit just yet when you're so close to your goal. 

_"Rest already, you goofball"_ You hear his soft and calming voice echo and you felt your hands twitch even more for just a moment. 

_"Maybe.... I should, yeah"_ You were now convinced. You can't take it anymore, you just want to go to sleep on the cold floor because of a simple memory. And you did, much to your discomfort and instinct. 

_Truly.... The most pathetic way of dying._

You wake up, falling from what seems to be a blood red sky covered dark clouds and red... lines? Filled with much curiosity and confusion almost made you forget you were falling out of the sky. The panic arose in you as you turned around and went face first towards the pavement, but other than your face stinging, nothing broke. In fact, you could move your body just fine and just a moment ago you were.... you look around to see where you are and only to meet with the stench of death and horrid monsters walking the road like you would see in a average city which this place seems to be. 

You rub your arms as you feel the growing panic and _hair?_ You look at your arms that were covered with at least an inch long hair all over and it seems to be slowly growing the more you fret about your situation. 

_"This... can't be right-"_ Someone pushes you, you fall down to the side and look up to whoever the rude jackass pushed you. 

"Get out of way furry freak!" The green skinned humanoid angrily yelled but then he's arms started trembling, his face twisted in agony as he yells out in pain "YOU BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

You don't know, you only just moved back in fear as he grips his hands, not understanding his sudden pain. Before he could vent out though, you scrambled back into your feet and ran as far as you could. 

Your head felt so heavy and it got heavier the more you ran. It doesn't help that seems you have bangs now as well. As you struggle to keep your hair out of the way, you crashed into someone, mostly likely another monster. 

"Hey! Watch- my god" It was a female and irritated, that's for sure. After saying that, she started... petting you? Ruffling your overgrowth of hair and supporting you back on your feet, she kept petting you. You were hesitant to peek but she pushed back your hair without warning. Revealing her curious and slitted light pink eyes looking down to your fearful bug eyes that did a quick look on her features. 

Long bright green hair and matching green shell-like skin. From all the weird monsters you've seen earlier, they mostly resemble animals and this one was like some sort of crustacean. 

"It's too bad I'm covered with scales today, so I can only imagine the fluffiness" She sighs disappointed but keeps a steady eye contact with you. Still confused and frightened with so many question flooding your mind but you just couldn't say anything at all. 

"You don't know what's happening, do you?" You slowly shake your head. She gives you a soft smile and steps back. 

"Welcome to Hell! For all eternity or new year, you shall stay" She cheerfully announced contrasting your panicked stricken face. 

You understood why you were in hell, you weren't a bad person but not a good one as well. You sabotaged a few people to watch them fail in utter defeat and at times you hit the new members of your team for their mistakes. There were a few more but the weird crustacean lady pokes you with her pointed fingered hand that still looked human instead of some sort of claw. 

She slowly starts explaining Hell: inhabitants, areas, territories and more, especially the purge every New Year. She seemed so enthusiastic for a person living in Hell and also very suspicious as to why she's treating you nicely. This was a place brimming with sinners, for all you know, she could be a manipulative serial killer or a human trafficker. Deep in you though knew she was genuine in her kindness, that calms you as she spoke. 

With one more caress, she turns her back against you. "See you later kid! My boss is gonna get worried if I don't come back soon"

"Wait!" You grab onto her shirt "Can you.... take me with you?" 

"Even if I'm a total stranger?" She turns around and raises an eyebrow, with a small smirk. 

"You're better than most...." You said sure of your statement. 

"Oh yeah?" She clasps her hands around your neck so fast that you didn't even know till she slightly squeezes your neck. But you looked her in the eyes with less panic than before. 

"Yes, I very much do think of such" This pressure is nothing what you felt like before, only earlier caught you in surprise but these were still people and you can't die again anytime soon. 

She suffocated you more and more, eyes darkening and you saw something was growing out her neck. You squirm but you were determined nevertheless. Telling yourself that you can't die over and over again. 

She then let's you go, pleased with your determination, joyfully laughing away as you gasp for air... is there even oxygen or the need for it for your soul? It seems so. 

"You got balls fuzzy.... what's your name?" She asks you with a warm smile. 

"Y/N...."

"Hey! I have the same name too! We gotta think of a nickname then. Come on, Blitzø is gonna get worried" She keeps holding your hand and guides you though the Hell. 

You life- well death is really taking a turn. As you get employed to a new family and meet **him**

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA, so the reason why the other lady has your name because she was originally going to be another reader insert x Alastor or Blitzo but I'm not sure how should I do it and I'm lazy with names. I loved her concept though so I kept her
> 
> I wonder if you can guess what are you, I'll answer your question that involves spoilers or the right to nickname the crustacean


End file.
